The Perfect Vacation
by uo90876
Summary: Chun Li defeated Bison and this is an alternate ending for her.


Two pairs of well pedicured feet were rubbing with each other playfully. Their never ending legs, well toned bodies gleaming under the warm afternoon sun. It was the perfect holiday vacation at the beach with beautiful blue skies and golden sand.

She sipped on her glass of orange juice, just as a hand was placed sensually on her thigh.

"Chun, I am so glad it is all over for me, and for you. Your legendary legs destroyed him, as well as my unpleasant past. I cannot be more grateful than that, and you can finally return to the life you were craving for all the years, as a simple young lady."

"Oh yes Cammy, that's so true." Chun Li replied as she poked Cammy's nose playfully, causing her to squirm her face. A smile of relief, free from pain and torture blosommed on Cammy as tears were about to drop. "No Cammy, my legs aren't legendary yet, I have not forgotten how you knocked me out with your thighs in the Frankensteiner during a practice session, and I want revenge!" exclaimed Chun Li as both ladies started giggling and bursting into laughter.

"Let me rub more lotion on your..."

"HELP! SNATCH THIEF!!!"

Screams from a woman were heard some distance from the beach, rudely interupting Cammy as she was about to help Chun Li to apply sunblock lotion on her back. A man was desperately running away from the crowd, which stood stunned and startled as the mayhem unfolded.

"Spinning BIRD KICK!!!" The man looked back, amazed to see a pair of strong legs twirling in the air towards him. He started running as fast as he could. Too late. A dozen kick blows landed on the back of his head, and the man was sent flying into a coconut tree. Chun Li, as graceful as ever, flipped into the air and with all the force from her powerful legs, she screamed "HIEEEEEEEN SHU!!!" Still convulsing as he tried to get up to his feet, he saw a leg crashing down onto him.

As the sand settled, the man realized he was pinned on the ground. Chun Li was still in her graceful fighting stance, with the man's neck pinned tightly on the ground under her right thigh from the Hienshu kick. He desperately tried to push her thigh up to escape, getting more nervous with every pathetic kick attempt with his legs to get up. Chun Li folded her arms, and demanded the handbag to be returned to the lady, who just ran into scene.

"Ah ah, no escape mister. Do what you are supposed to do NOW!" Chun Li demanded. Not that the man had any chance, he was pinned rightfully to the ground, and the lady took her handbag away from his hands.

"Hey Chun Li, catch!" Cammy threw a handphone to her and Chun Li dialled some numbers...

"This is detective Chun Li..."

By the time Chun Li finished with the call, a crowd had already gathered around Chun Li and the man she trapped under her legs, cursing at the man and praising Chun Li for her justice. Cammy winked at her, she smiled.

"You know what, I am not going to wait till the police come. I am on vacation, and I am very very angry that a thug like you had to spoil my vacation. Good night honey, you will wake up again in jail." After her last words for the man, Chun Li swiftly flipped the man up and crushed his neck with both thighs, and slammed his head on the ground.

"Frankensteiner!!!!" A loud bang was heard, and the man was knocked out unconscious.

The crowd cheered at the heroine, and could not believe that Chun Li, the beautiful justice and the Strongest Street Fighter and Woman in the world was standing right in front of them with Cammy, both ladies clad in tiny bikinis. Autographs and rare picture perfect moments with the two heroines soon followed.

"So now I am the legendary legs right Cammy?" Chun Li teased Cammy. She shrugged off Chun Li's comments after the successful Frankensteiner attempt.

"Not after you defeat me! So does anyone here want a friendly match between me and Chun Li?" Cammy asked the crowd as they cheered "YES" from all directions.

Taken aback by the unexpected challenge, Chun Li's expression turned into one with confidence and vigor.

As the two bikini clad fighters circle each other and getting into their fighting stance, an announcer screamed,

"ROUND ONE, FIGHT!!!!!!!!"


End file.
